1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmitting method for transmitting a part of information, such as newspaper articles from a clipping service, and to be more specific, to an information transmitting and receiving method for displaying information about the position of information located in a newspaper and the degree of importance that a certain piece of information has in a form of layout information to a user, and an information transmitting method for transmitting the information that a user requests based on this layout information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, there exist companies that provide a clipping service that transmits part of some contents by displaying headlines of newspaper articles and news on the World Wide Web. However, since such a service transmits contents of newspaper articles only in the form of a character string, it is not possible to express a visual impact that a physical medium, namely a newspaper, has in itself.
In other words, to provide a user with information merely as a character string is lacking in the information important for the user to select articles he wants to obtain. This important information includes the position balance in which the character string is laid out in newspaper space, and the value that the information has, such as the top position of the social page of the newspaper, related-article information, the area in which articles are inserted and the size of articles in newspaper space.